Electronic devices such as computers have the ability to interface with many other devices. For example, a user may connect input devices, such as keyboards, or storage devices, such as thumb drives, to a computer. However, some devices may contain malicious software, such as malware or viruses, that may compromise a user's computer. Preventing malicious actions by some devices but enabling the use of safe devices with a user's computer may be challenging. Moreover, users may be reluctant to perform time-consuming or complicated actions to validate unknown devices to ensure they do not contain malicious software.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein; rather, these implementations are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete, and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.